Hermann von Salza
brouillon (1206 -1240), futur cinquième Grand Maître de l’Ordre Teutonique (1239 - 1240).]] Hermann von Salza est né en 1162''Hermann von Salza der Hochmeister des deutschen Ordens : Inaugural-Dissertation'', H. Hävernick, Éditeur C. Boldt, 1871., à Langensalza, décédé, le 20 mars 1239, à Salerne, et est enterré à Barletta, dans la chapelle du siège du quartier général de l'Ordre''Friedrich II : Der Sizilianer auf dem Kaiserthron'', Olaf B. Rader, Édition 4, C.H. Beck, 2013.. Parmi les figures les plus représentatives dans l'histoire des chevaliers teutoniques celle qui domine c'est Hermann von Salza, qui devient le quatrième Grand Maître de l’Ordre teutonique, de 1209 à 1239. Il remplace Heinrich von Tunna. Hermann von Salza est originaire de Thuringe. Il naît aux environs d'Eisenach, second fils dans une famille de ministerialis (ministériaux), les von Salza. Durant son magistère, le rayonnement des Chevaliers Teutoniques ne se cantonne pas uniquement à la Terre Sainte. Son Ordre a des opportunités limitées au Moyen-Orient à la suite des croisades tardives échouées[https://www.britannica.com/biography/Hermann-von-Salza Hermann Von Salza, Encyclopædia Britannica], mais aussi de l'éloignement, et du coût financier''Baltiques: Histoire d'une mer d'ambre'', Pour l'Histoire, Philippe MEYER, edi8, 2013.. L'Ordre participe à la Reconquista en Espagne. Les populations païennes font que l'Ordre Teutonique combat dès 1211 en Europe Centrale et de l'Est. Il fonde un Etat, le Burzenland, mais les Chevaliers Teutoniques sont expulsés par les Hongrois de cette région en 1225[https://www.britannica.com/biography/Hermann-von-Salza Hermann Von Salza, Encyclopædia Britannica]. Puis en 1226, les Chevaliers Teutoniques sont invités par Conrad de Mazovie à conquérir et convertir les Prussiens dans la région de la Vistule. Hermann obtient de Conrad une concession foncière dans la région, ainsi qu'une charte de Frédéric II confirmant la mission d'évangélisation et la souveraineté de l'Ordre parmi les Prussiens. Ils fondent un état et font beaucoup notamment avec la Hanse Hermann finalement en 1233 lance une campagne générale pour la conquête de la Prusse sous la direction du chef de l'ordre provincial Hermann von Balk[https://www.britannica.com/biography/Hermann-von-Salza Hermann Von Salza, Encyclopædia Britannica]. Les activités diplomatiques de Salza renforcent considérablement le prestige de l'Ordre Teutonique, notamment ses interventions dans les conflits entre les papes Honorius III et Grégoire IX et l'Empereur, ce qui lui vaut les faveurs des trois personnages les plus importants de l'Europe d'alors. L'Empereur fait la connaissance du Grand Maître en 1216 à Nuremberg, à l'occasion d'une donation qu'il fait à l'Ordre. Dès cette année-là le Grand Maître de l’Ordre Teutonique est inscrit parmi la famille de la cour impériale, nous dit Sylvain GougenheimSylvain Gougenheim, Les Chevaliers teutoniques. Tallandier, Paris 2007, ISBN 978-2-84734-220-8.. Salza est le conseiller calme, réfléchi et diplomate de Frédéric II, mais aussi son ami [https://www.britannica.com/biography/Hermann-von-Salza Hermann Von Salza, Encyclopædia Britannica]. Il renverse le chancelier Piero della Vigna et devient le plus proche confident, vivant pendant des années dans l'environnement de la cour impérialeHubert Houben : Kaiser Friedrich II. (1194–1250). Herrscher, Mensch, Mythos. Stuttgart 2008, S. 133.. En 1221, la protection spéciale et la défense de l'Empereur s'appliquent à l'Ordre, à ses biens impériaux et aux hommes qui en dépendent. L'Empereur, Frédéric II, voulant donner à Salza une preuve de la haute estime qu'il avoit pour son mérite et ses talens, lui le Prince, conféra, pour lui & tous les successeurs, l'aigle de la dignité de Prince de l'Empire, avec la permission de porter l'aigle dans leurs armes, & fur leurs enseignes. En 1230, Hermann von Salza joue un rôle clé dans la réconciliation entre Frédéric II et le Pape Grégoire IX et, en 1235, il aide à résoudre un conflit entre Frederic et son fils aîné devenu rebelle, Henry[https://www.britannica.com/biography/Hermann-von-Salza Hermann Von Salza, Encyclopædia Britannica]. Les Grands Maîtres de l'Ordre Teutonique ne vont cesser de jouir de cette prérogative si honorable, en portant : : l'écu d'or à l'aigle de fable de l'Empire sur la croix de sable, chargée de la croix d'or de Jérusalem. Le 20 mars 1239, Friedrich est de nouveau excommunié par le Pape Grégoire. Le même jour Hermann von Salza décède, celui qui a toujours su négocier avec succès dans le conflit entre le Pape et l'Empereur. Les politiques clairvoyantes d'Hermann von Salza permettent à l’Ordre Teutonique de créer en Prusse un état féodal fort qui survit jusqu'au milieu du XIIIe siècle[https://www.britannica.com/biography/Hermann-von-Salza Hermann Von Salza, Encyclopædia Britannica]. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . Hermann von Salza est originaire de Thuringe. Il naît aux environs d'Eisenach dans une famille de ministerialis (ministériaux), les von Salza. Son père, Burchard von Salza est mentionné dans des documents entre 1162 et 1195. Il est Bailli de Salza, en 1162, et marié à Gertrud. En 1174, Hugo von Salza et ses frères Günther et Hermann apparaissent dans les sources''Hermann von Salza der Hochmeister des deutschen Ordens : Inaugural-Dissertation'', H. Hävernick, Editeur C. Boldt, 1871.. Ils sont des fonctionnaires impériaux. Ils ont le droit de battre monnaie à Salza, ce qui est prouvé par des pièces de monnaie. Ils appartiennent à une famille de la noblesse qui devient importante''Hermann von Salza der Hochmeister des deutschen Ordens : Inaugural-Dissertation'', H. Hävernick, Éditeur C. Boldt, 1871. Hugo von Salza, frère d'Hermann, est aussi un célèbre Minnesänger (ménestrel), en 1195. Il a une nombreuse descendance''Chronik der Stadt Bad Langensalza in Thüringen 786-2000: Die Geschichte der Kur- und Rosenstadt Bad Langensalza (ehemals Salza und Langensalza), Harald Rockstuhl, Verlag Rockstuhl, 2015.. Les Salza sont originaires de la Thuringe, de la ville de Salza, d'où les branches de la maison se sont ensuite répandues en Saxe, en Bohême, en Silésie, en Lusace et dans d'autres pays''Geschichte Preussens: von den ältesten Zeiten bis zum Untergange der Herrschaft des deutschen Ordens, Volume 2, Johannes Voigt, ÉditeurBornträger, 1827.. * * * * * * * * * * SA JEUNESSE (1162 - 1209) . La Wartburg . Comme beaucoup de fils de ministerialis (ministériaux) il n'est pas élevé sur les terres familiales, autour de la ville de Salza, mais à la cour. Hermann von Salza est mentionné dans des documents en 1174 avec ses frères Hugo et Gunther''Hermann von Salza der Hochmeister des deutschen Ordens : Inaugural-Dissertation'', H. Hävernick, Editeur C. Boldt, 1871.. Dès son jeune âge, le jeune noble sert à la Wartburg, la cour de Thuringe. Au lieu d'y trouver un écueil, comme il n'est que trop ordinaire aux membres de la petite noblesse, Hermann von Salza y acquiert toutes les connaissances qui peuvent former l'homme d'Etat. Sa jeunesse guerrière et sa nostalgie des croisades en Terre sainte le poussent à devenir un des Chevaliers TeutoniquesGeschichte Preussens: von den ältesten Zeiten bis zum Untergange der Herrschaft des deutschen Ordens, Volume 2, Johannes Voigt, ÉditeurBornträger, 1827.. * * * * * La Croisade des Allemands (1197 - 1198) . Lorsque Guy de Lusignan entreprend le siège d'Acre, une partie de la chrétienté se met en mouvement pour arracher la Terre Sainte des mains des infidèles. Il y arrive trois croisades particulières qui précèdent les grandes armées de l'Europe. La première, en 1197, ayant pour chefs le Landgrave de Thuringe et le Comte de Gueldre, il est très vraisemblable que Salza passe dès lors en Palestine à la suite du Landgrave, et qu'il est un des quarante premiers seigneurs qui se vouent à Dieu dans l'Ordre des Frères Chevaliers de l'Ordre Teutonique. Le 23 octobre 1197 : les croisés allemands s’emparent de Sidon et de Beyrouth et rétablissent ainsi les communications terrestres entre Acre et TripoliDenys Pringle, Peter E. Leach, The Churches of the Crusader Kingdom of Jerusalem, Cambridge University Press, 1993 (ISBN 978-0-521-39037-8).. Le 26 novembre 1197 : les croisés allemands assiègent vainement Toron (fin le 2 février 1198). Ils menacent Lattaquié et Jabala. Al-Adel fait appel au sultan d’Égypte al-Aziz qui envoie des renforts à Toron et à d’Alep. Al-Aziz fait détruire deux portsAnne-Marie Eddé, La principauté Ayyoubide d'Alep (579/1183-658/1260), Franz Steiner Verlag, 1999 (ISBN 978-3-515-07121-5).. Le 2 février 1198, : la plupart des croisés allemands lèvent le siège de Toron. Il se rembarquent pour l’Europe dès le mois de marsAnne-Marie Eddé, La principauté Ayyoubide d'Alep (579/1183-658/1260), Franz Steiner Verlag, 1999 (ISBN 978-3-515-07121-5).. Le quartier général de l'Ordre reste néanmoins est en Palestine Le Landgrave Hermann von Thüringen et son frère Ludwig sont membres de l'Ordre Teutonique. Le fils du Landgrave, Konrad von Thüringen (1206 -1240), va être le futur cinquième Grand Maître de l'Ordre Teutonique (1239 - 1240). Quand le quatrième Grand Maître devient Hermann von Salza (environ 1162 -1239), il leur doit en partie sa nomination. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * DÉVELOPPEMENT CONSIDÉRABLE DE L'ORDRE . L’'Ordre Teutonique possède déjà des maisons en Terre Sainte, en Italie du Sud, en Sicile, en Thuringe et en Bohême''Baltiques: Histoire d'une mer d'ambre'', Pour l'Histoire, Philippe MEYER, edi8, 2013.. * * * * * Une difficile succession (après juin 1209) . Le 16 février 1209, le pape Innocent III lance un appel à la croisade en Espagne à l’archevêque de Tolède. Des milliers de chevaliers affluent. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques participent à la Reconquista''Vicente A. Alvarez Palenzuela, Luis Suárez Fernández, Ángel Montenegro Duque, ''La consolidación de los Reinos hispánicos, Gredos, 1988 (ISBN 9788424912789.. Heinrich von Tunna, le troisième Grand Maître, est mortellement blessé en Cilicie et ses chevaliers y sont presque tous décédés en combattant pour le Roi d'Arménie et leur foi chrétienne. Salza succède à Heinrich von Tunna, en juin 1209. Hermann von Salza a du mal à réunir dix chevaliers en armure complète[http://www.templiers.org/heinrich-tunna.php Heinrich von Tunna (dit Bart) (11??-1209)]. Comme l'écrit Sylvain Gougenheim, l'Ordre n'est pas pourvu de forteresses en Orient, il doit les prendre à des garnisons musulmanes, d'où des pertes plus importantes que les deux autres ordres militaires plus anciensSylvain Gougenheim, Les Chevaliers teutoniques. Tallandier, Paris 2007, ISBN 978-2-84734-220-8.. La charge de maréchal qu'exerce Hermann von Salza, avant de parvenir à la Grande Maîtrise, atteste sa bravoure et ses talents militaires. L'on va voir dans le reste de sa vie que la piété et l'humilité, une éloquence insinuante et persuasive, l'amour de la paix et l'esprit de conciliation, enfin une prudence consommée, sont les autres traits qui le caractérisent. * * * * * Les Teutoniques deviennent plus nombreux (1210) . Entre 1209 et 1210, les Chevaliers Teutoniques redeviennent plus nombreux. Cette transformation est due en grande partie à Frédéric II, Roi de Sicile et de Rome, Empereur en 1220. Hermann est très lié aux Stauffen qui lui attribuent des terres, dès 1197, en Allemagne et en Sicile''L'expansion occidentale, XIe-XVe siècles: formes et conséquences : XXXIIIe Congrès de la S.H.M.E.S., Madrid, Casa de Velázquez, 23-26 mai 2002. Société des historiens médiévistes de l'enseignement supérieur public Publications de la Sorbonne, 2003.. Les Stauffen voient dans les Chevaliers Teutoniques le bras armé de l'Empire, le nouveau Pape Honorius III, successeur d'Innocent III en 1216, les considèrent comme un moyen d'étendre son pouvoir en Terre Sainte, puis en Europe centrale et de l'est. A cette époque, il faut à l'Ordre un Grand-Maître très habile pour le tirer de l’espèce d'anéantissement où il se trouve réduit, du fait des pertes subies en combattant les Sarrasins. Elles sont telles qu'après son élection, Salza ... : ''... fait le souhait de perdre un œil, si par ce sacrifice il s'assure que pendant sa vie, il aura toujours dix Chevaliers en état de combattre les ennemis de la foi. Ses vœux sont plus qu'accomplis; car l'Ordre Teutonique prend bientôt un accroissement prodigieux sous son gouvernement. Il va pouvoir mener deux croisades à la fois en Orient et dans les pays du Nord. Hermann entreprend un voyage en 1211 à travers l'Arménie, la Palestine et l'île de ChypreVerlinden Charles. Cohn (Willy). Hermann von Salza. Revue belge de philologie et d'histoire, tome 10, fasc. 1-2, 1931. pp. 266-270.. * * * * * Le rôle du Pape . En 1216 et l'année suivante, Salza regagne Saint-Jean d'Acre. Le nouveau roi de Jerusalem, Jean de Brienne, recommence la lutte contre le sultan al-Adil en Egypte. Le Pape autorise une nouvelle croisade et les principaux ordres en Palestine soutenaient ce combat. Les croisés commencèrent la campagne en 1218 et Hermann von Salza commandait les chevaliers de son Ordre. La croisade reprend Damiette et les Teutoniques y soignent de nombreux soldats. La mésentente, dans le camp chrétien sur la suite à donner a la croisade, provoque le départ d'Hermann pour l'Europe. L'Ordre Teutonique est exempté de la dîme sur les novales qu'il exploite et de la moindre redevance sur le chrême ou l'huile sainte délivrés par le clergé régulier. Les Teutoniques se voient confirmer la liberté de sépulture et l'immunité de leurs clôtures pour ne plus avoir comme maître qu'un chevalier. Cette mesure sollicitée par Hermann von Salza témoigne de l'aristocratisation rapide de la fraternité fondée par des marchands de Lübeck. Une partie de ces privilèges est renouvelée dans la bulle Etsi neque, du 15 décembre 1220, qui place l'ordre sur un rang d'égalité avec les Templiers et les Hospitaliers. Ce privilège ne peut qu'exaspérer le clergé séculier qui a dénoncé au moment du concile de Latran III de 1179 les abus des Templiers et des Hospitaliers en matière de quêtes''Moines et Guerriers. Les ordres religieux-militaires au Moyen Âge'', L'Univers historique, Alain Demurger, Le Seuil 2014.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LE BURZENLAND (1211 - 1225)) . Fondation d'un état (1211) . Les Chevaliers Teutoniques s'étant distingués toutes les fois qu'ils en sont venus aux mains avec les ennemis, le roi de Hongrie, André II, cède aux teutoniques, le 7 mai 1211, la terre de Burza (Burzenland), librement et perpétuellementMoines et Guerriers. Les ordres religieux-militaires au Moyen Âge, L'Univers historique, Alain Demurger, Le Seuil 2014.. Il les engage à venir défendre ses frontières orientales en leur donnant les districts de Wurza ou Burza, en Transylvanie. Nous sommes en 1211, le Burzenland (Borzaság) est la première tentative de l'Ordre Teutonique de créer un État protégé par des forteresses, comme nous le rappelle Witt Raczka, dans Aux confins de l'Europe de l'Est (2010). Certes, le roi de Hongrie conserve son droit de battre monnaie et sa part du butin, mais il accorde à l'Ordre Teutonique le droit de justice et d'établir des marchés et des foires. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques ont des privilèges en matière d’impôts et autres taxes et péages. Ils édifient des forteresses en bois dans leur État autonome, mais aussi, entre 1212 et 1222, cinq châteaux en pierre: Törcsvár (Törzburg), Feketehalom (Zeiden'), Földvár (Marienburg), Höltövény (Heldsdorf), Rosznyó (Barcarozsnyó, Rosenau). Ils fondent les villes de Kronstadt (Brașov), Hermannstadt (Sibiu), Bristritz (Bistriţa). * * * * * Les Coumans . L'ordre doit défendre la frontière de la Hongrie chrétienne des Cumans païens. Leurs ennemis sont un peuple turcophone semi-nomade, qui vit de pillages et de chasse. L'Ordre Teutonique repousse les Coumans et la Transylvanie devient une région où règne la paix. L’Ordre Teutonique fonde Kronstadt en Transylvanie pour défendre les chrétiens sur les frontières de l’Europe centrale''La Transylvanie et ses habitants'', Auguste de Gérando. Imprimeurs-Unis, 1845.. Des colons venant de l'Empire créent des fermes et des villages dans cette fertile plaine à côté des forteresses. Ils viennent principalement de Wallonie, de Flandres, de Lorraine, d'Alsace et de Rhénanie. Les rendements agricoles augmentent du fait de ces immigrants. L’artisanat, la pêche et l’exploitation forestière se développent considérablement. Ceux que les Hongrois appellent Saxons ont leurs droits garantis par le Goldener Freibrief. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques exploitent des mines d'or et d'argent, font du négoce et des transports de marchandises et de personnes par voie fluviale. Le roi André II ajoute que : : Si de l'or ou de l'argent était découvert dans cette terre de Burza, une part reviendrait au fisc royal et le reste reviendrait aux teutoniquesMoines et Guerriers. Les ordres religieux-militaires au Moyen Âge, L'Univers historique, Alain Demurger, Le Seuil 2014.. Le 19 avril 1218, le Pape les autorise à toucher des dîmes. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques repoussent à nouveau les Coumans et s’emparent d’une partie de la Coumanie. Grâce à eux les Coumans se convertissent au catholicisme, en 1227. Ils ne plus une menace, donc les Hongrois expulsent les Chevaliers Teutoniques du Burzenland. * * * * * Les Hongrois les expulsent du Burzenland (1225) . Le Pape et le Roi de Hongrie constatent que leur État est bien géré, très peuplé et que les Teutonique édifient un peu partout de nouvelles églises. L’Ordre Teutonique est à l’origine du mariage de Gertrude de Méranie, ou d'Andechs (1185 - 1213), d'une vieille famille carolingienne, avec le roi André II de Hongrie. Elle est assassinée, en 1213, par des membres de la noblesse hongroise, inquiets de l’influence allemande. Ils sont soutenus par huit évêques hongrois et veulent récupérer le Burzenland (Borzaság). Les Teutoniques signent en 1213 un accord avec l'évêque de Transylanie, Guillaume de Weissenbourg, afin de pouvoir percevoir librement les dîmes du Burzenland et de choisir sans entraves les pasteurs de la région. Honorius III confirme le 19 avril 1218 cette convention, sans soupçonner les tensions grandissantes qui se font jour en Transylvanie Élites et ordres militaires au Moyen Âge: Rencontre autour d'Alain Demurger, Volume 145 de Collection de la Casa de Velázquez, Philippe Josserand, Luís F. Oliveira, Damien Carraz, Casa de Velázquez, 2015.. Les Saxons, qui se sont installés dans le sud de la Transylvanie aux XIIe et XIIIe siècles, reçoivent des privilèges en 1224, le taureau d'or, appelé aussi Andreanum[http://www.hungarianheraldry.org/transylvania/ Transylvanie]. Une décision pontificale, répondant à la demande de l'Ordre de prendre le Burzenland in ius et proprietatem provoque la riposte des Hongrois. Bela, le prince héritier, et la noblesse expliquent à André II la nécessité d'expulser les chevaliers, après son retour de la Ve Croisade. Le Grand Maître Hermann von Salza essaie bien de trouver un compromis, mais André expulse l'Ordre en 1225. Les chevaliers défendent leur État l'arme à la main. Le pape Honorius III proteste, en vain. Le pays de Burzen, qui a coûté des sommes immenses aux chevaliers teutoniques, et qu'ils ont si souvent arrosé de leur sang, est perdu pour eux. Le Burzenland constitue pour l'ordre teutonique une sorte de banc d'essai avant la Prusse''Moines et Guerriers. Les ordres religieux-militaires au Moyen Âge'', L'Univers historique, Alain Demurger, Le Seuil 2014.. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques repartent vers l'Empire, puis un an plus tard se regroupent en Mazovie à l’appel du Duc polonais de cette région. * * * * * Après 1225 et leur expulsion du Burzenland . Le Burzenland, cela peut se traduire par pays des tempêtes. Cette région exposée aux invasions venant de l'est, et à la colonisation germano-hongroise, porte bien son nom. En 1241, la Transylvanie a beaucoup souffert lors de l'invasion mongole de l'Europe, après l'expulsion des Chevaliers Teutoniques, sous la conduite d'un petit-fils de Gengis Khan. Ce barbare ravage le royaume de Hongrie pendant trois ans. Une force mongole détruit les Cumans occidentaux près de la rivière Siret, dans la région des Carpates et détruit l'évêché cuman de Milcov. Les estimations du déclin de la population en Transylvanie en raison de l'invasion mongole varient de 15-20% à 50%[http://www.hungarianheraldry.org/transylvania/ Transylvanie]. Il force leur ancien ennemi, le nouveau Roi, Bela IV, à se retirer en Dalmatie. Il doit faire appel aux Chevaliers Teutoniques, regrettant certainement vivement de ne pas avoir soutenu ces chevaliers courageux qui protégeaient les portes de la Hongrie. Aux XIIIe et XIVe siècles, lorsque le roi - ou le voïvode - convoque l'assemblée générale de la Transylvanie (congrégatio), les quatre États y assistent: nobles, saxons, szeklers, roumains (Universis nobilibus, Saxonibus)[http://www.hungarianheraldry.org/transylvania/ Transylvanie]. Néanmoins, dès la seconde moitié du XIIIe siècle, des Roumains viennent s’installer à la place d’une partie des Saxons. En 1450, sur neuf villages du fief de Bran, sept sont peuplés de Roumains et plus que deux de Saxons. Dans le Burzenland les Teutoniques s'en vont. Dracula, Vlad III l'Empaleur, les remplace. Des villages et des châteaux sont brûlés. De nombreux marchands et paysans saxons finissent sur le bûcher ou empalés. Dracula incendie Beckendorf, en Burzenland. Les hommes, les femmes et les enfants, grands et petits, qu'il ne brûle pas sur place, sont emmenés avec lui enchaînés en Valachie. Il les fait tous empaler. Vlad III conclut un armistice et fait empaler durant cette trêve tous les marchands et rouliers du Burzenland''L'Histoire du prince Dracula en Europe centrale et orientale (XVe siècle), Nouvelle édition revue : présentation, édition critique, traduction et commentaire, Matei Cazacu, Librairie Droz, 2017.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FRÉDÉRIC II . L'Empereur fait la connaissance du Grand Maître en 1216 à Nuremberg, à l'occasion d'une donation qu'il fait à l'Ordre. Dès cette année-là le Grand Maître de l’Ordre Teutonique est inscrit parmi ''la famille de la cour impériale, nous dit Sylvain Gougenheim''Les Chevaliers teutoniques''. Tallandier, Paris 2007, ISBN 978-2-84734-220-8.. * * * * * La Cinquième Croisade (1218 - 1221) . Hermann von Salza fait plusieurs voyages au service du Pape et de l'Empereur, afin de convaincre les princes allemands de prendre part à la Cinquième Croisade (1218 - 1221). Celle-ci voit le déroulement de grandes opérations militaires dirigées par les Chevaliers Teutoniques. L'Ordre Teutonique devient le troisième grand ordre de chevaliers de l'époque de la Croisade à partir du siège de Damiette de 1219 à 1221, pendant lequel leur rôle tant au niveau militaire qu'hospitalier devient important. Il est décoré pour sa bravoure par Jean de Brienne, le titulaire du royaume de Jérusalem. Honorius III écrit beaucoup de bulles et accorde à l'Ordre son statut final, symbolisé par le droit de porter le manteau blanc, orné d'une croix. Jusqu’à leur adhésion aux idées de Luther, les chevaliers teutoniques dépendent directement du Pape et lui seul peut à cette époque les excommunier. Ils ont aussi le droit de construire des églises. * * * * * Frédéric II devient Empereur (1220) . C'est aussi pendant le Magistère de Salza que les souverains pontifes et les Empereurs donnent à l'Ordre ses principaux privilèges, et qu'il devient puissant par les magnifiques donations qu'on lui fait dans les Pouilles, l'Achaïe, l'Arménie, la Hongrie, la Prusse, la Livonie, ainsi que dans presque toutes les provinces de l'Allemagne. En Terre Sainte, Salza essaie avec son Ordre de libérer Jérusalem. Hermann essaie de convaincre Frédéric II d'organiser la sixième croisade. Il participe lui-même à cette croisade sans trop d'effusion de sang, en 1228. Salza est en partie à l'origine du mariage de Frédéric II avec Yolanda, en 1225, fille de Jean de Brienne. L'Ordre Teutonique devient très puissant dans plusieurs endroits en Europe. Le renforcement de la puissance de l'Ordre Teutonique commence dès 1209. L'Empereur fait la connaissance du Grand Maître en 1216 à Nuremberg, à l'occasion d'une donation qu'il fait à l'Ordre. Dès cette année-là, le Grand Maître de l’Ordre Teutonique est inscrit parmi la famille de la cour impériale, nous dit Sylvain Gougenheim''Les Chevaliers teutoniques''. Tallandier, Paris 2007, ISBN 978-2-84734-220-8.. En 1221, la protection spéciale et la défense de l'Empereur s'appliquent à l'Ordre, à ses biens impériaux et aux hommes qui en dépendent. L'Empereur, Frédéric II, voulant donner à Salza une preuve de la haute estime qu'il avoit pour son mérite & ses talens, lui de Prince, conféra, pour lui & tous Les successeurs, l'aigle de la dignité de Prince de l'Empire, avec la permission de porter l'aigle dans leurs armes, & fur leurs enseignes. Les Grands Maîtres ne vont cesser de jouir de cette prérogative si honorable, en portant l'écu d'or à l'aigle de fable de l'Empire sur la croix de sable, chargée de la croix d'or de Jérusalem. Hermann von Salza vit plus de vingt ans à la cour de Frédéric II, où il est son plus proche conseiller et son ami, à cause non seulement de sa fidélité en tant que Grand maître aux Hohenstaufen, mais aussi de ses qualités d'administrateur et de diplomate qui le rendirent indispensable à Frédéric pendant toutes ces années. Les possessions territoriales des Chevaliers Teutoniques deviennent rapidement si nombreuses et si vastes qu'en 1218 un Landkomtur est élu pour l'Allemagne. Dans les décennies à venir, la propagation de l'Ordre dans toutes les parties de l'Empire va être favorisée par de nombreuses fondations et l'adhésion de hauts et puissants seigneurs. Parmi ceux qui participent le plus à son essor figurent les Landgraves de Thuringe. L'Ordre compte en 1220 une douzaine de maisons en Terre Sainte, en Grèce, en Italie méridionale et en Germanie. * * * * * Médiateur entre le Pape et l'Empereur (1220 - 1239) . Hermann von Salza a très tôt un rôle de médiateur entre le Pape Honorius III et l'Empereur Frédéric II''Rumänien: Kunstschätze und Naturschönheiten Trescher-Reihe Reisen'', Birgitta Gabriela Hannover Moser, Trescher Verlag, 2015.. Le nouveau pape Honorius III déteste l'Empereur Frédéric et lui refuse le sacre à Rome car la papauté veut la séparation entre la Sicile et l'empire. De plus l'empereur a fait élire comme Roi des Romains son fils Henri, en 1220, ce qui a fortement déplu fortement au pape. L'empereur envoie donc son conseiller Hermann von Salza négocier avec la papauté. Un accord est signé et l'empereur est sacré à Rome le 22 Novembre 1220. La Sicile a aussi son propre roi et Frédéric s'engagé a partir pour la croisade en Terre sainte. Le Grand Maître teutonique est remercié par de nombreux dons à l'Ordre et la protection de l'empereur envers les Teutoniques. A partir du moment où, le 4 octobre 1220 — peu avant le couronnement impérial (22 novembre 1220) — nous le voyons, pour la première fois, chargé d'une mission diplomatique par Frédéric, jusqu'à sa mort (20 mars 1239), le Grand Maître de l'Ordre Teutonique ne cesse de travailler à maintenir la bonne entente entre les deux pouvoirs qui dominent la chrétienté : le Pape et l'Empereur. Sa position à la tête de l'Ordre Teutonique le met admirablement à même de s'acquitter de cette tâche délicate. Comme chef de l'Ordre Teutonique il est en rapports constants, avec l'Empereur ; comme chef d'un ordre religieux il dépend directement du Pape. Il est entre les deux pouvoirs un agent de mesure et de pondération. A sa mort l'équilibre qu'il a tenté de sauvegarder est rompu : l'Empire devra céder le pas à la PapautéVerlinden Charles. Cohn (Willy). Hermann von Salza. In: Revue belge de philologie et d'histoire, tome 10, fasc. 1-2, 1931. pp. 266-270.. Hermann repart avec de nouvelles troupes pour Damiette, où des négociation avec le nouveau sultan n'aboutisse pas. La nouvelle croisade est une catastrophe et le Roi de Jerusalem doit fuir en face aux Arabes. Mais contrairement à sa parole, Frédéric II part pour la Sicile et non pas pour la Palestine. Le légat du pape, responsable de la déroute en Palestine, accuse Frédéric d'en être responsable pour ne pas être venu avec ses troupes. Hermann von Salza est un défenseur acharné de l'idéal augustinien de la Cité de Dieu, basé sur un, juste équilibre des forces qui régissent le monde chrétien. S'il a pu retarder la catastrophe qui doit entraîner la chute de cet idéal, il n'a pu — et c'est le côté tragique de son existence — l'éviter définitivement : : Mit ihm sinkt das mittelalterliche Idéal der Einheit zwischen Kaiser und Papst ins Grab''Verlinden Charles. Cohn (Willy). ''Hermann von Salza. In: Revue belge de philologie et d'histoire, tome 10, fasc. 1-2, 1931. pp. 266-270.. Hermann von Salza convainc plus tard Frédéric II de diriger la sixième croisade et arrange partiellement le mariage entre l'empereur et la fille de Jean de Brienne, Régente de la couronne de Jérusalem. Dans le Saint-Sépulcre de Jérusalem, c'est Salza qui en 1229 prononce l'éloge lors de l'auto-couronnement de l'empereur Frédéric II comme roi de Jérusalem. À la fin de cette croisade, Hermann revient en Europe et œuvre pour lever l'excommunication dont l'empereur a fait l'objet, chose obtenue en 1230. C'est la Convention de Ceprano. Ce compromis est difficile à obtenir, car des troupes mercenaires du Pape ont dévasté les possessions de l'Empereur dans les Pouilles, alors qu'il est à la croisade. Les conflits sont nombreux entre l'Empire et la papauté. La paix de San Germano, le 28 août 1230, résout le conflit avec le Pape grâce aux efforts de médiation d'Hermann von Salza. Le Grand Maître de l'Ordre Teutonique, Hermann von Salza, joue également un rôle dans le règlement d'un conflit familial. Il incite le fils de l'Empereur à se soumettre à son père. Heinrich vient en juillet 1235 dans le palais royal Wimpfen (au nord de Heilbronn) se réconcilier avec Frédéric. Le Grand Maître attend en vain jusqu'au début de février 1236 l'arrivée de négociateurs lombards jusqu'à Frédéric II. Cependant, les envoyés de la Ligue lombarde rencontrent le Pape et immédiatement après Hermann von Salza''Bischofsmord im Mittelalter'', Forum Der Psychoanalytischen Psychosentherapie, Volume 191 de Veröffentlichungen des Max-Planck-Instituts für Geschichte, Max-Planck-Institut für Geschichte, ISSN 0436-1180, Natalie Fryde, Dirk Reitz, Éditeur Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, 2003.. Le jeudi saint 1239 le Pape prononce une autre excommunication de Frédéric II, mais celle-là est irrévocable. C'est aussi le jour de la mort de Hermann von Salza, constate Ernst Kantorowicz, dans son Frédéric II. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * UNE NOUVELLE CROISADE (1226) . Les chevaliers décident de se replier dans leurs possessions de Prusse et de Livonie. Les populations païennes en Europe Centrale et de l'Est font que l'Ordre Teutonique y combat dès 1211. L’Ordre de Dobrzyń ou Frères de Dobrzyń (en polonais Bracia Dobrzyńscy, en allemand Orden von Dobrin) est un ordre militaire qui est fondé, en 1225McClintock, John; James Strong (1883). Cyclopædia of Biblical, Theological, and Ecclesiastical Literature : Vol. VIII: PET-RE. New York: Harper & Brothers. p. 720., par Christian de Oliva, premier évêque de Prusse, un Cistercien, pour se défendre des incursions des tribus prussiennes païennes. En latin, ces chevaliers sont appelés Fratres Milites Christi (de Prusse, de Dobrin, de Mazovie) et leur surnom est les chevaliers prussiens de Jésus-Christ. L'Ordre de Dobrzyń est impuissant à christianiser les Prussiens. Donc à partir de 1226, les Teutoniques sont invités par le Duc de Mazovie, le Pape et l'Empereur à une nouvelle croisade[https://www.britannica.com/biography/Hermann-von-Salza Hermann Von Salza, Encyclopædia Britannica]. * * * * * Avant 1226 . .]] Les Polonais font la guerre aux Prussiens, aux Sudoviens et aux Wendes pendant plusieurs siècles. En 1211, en effet, les Chevaliers Teutoniques se sont installés sur les bords de la Vistule. La Prusse, vaste pays encore plongé dans les ténèbres de l’idolâtrie aux yeux des chrétiens, va être l'arène où les chevaliers vont affronter les ennemis de leur foi. Ce n’est qu'après l'avoir arrosée de leur sang, pendant plus d'un demi-siècle, qu'ils vont avoir enfin la consolation de la voir éclairée des lumières de l'Evangile. En 1215, le premier évêque de Prusse, Christian de Prusse, de Kulm (Chełmno), tente de christianiser les Prussiens, notamment la tribu des Prutènes, grâce à l'Ordre de Dobrzyń, fondé en 1216. Inspiré, il s'est rendu à Rome pour se préparer à une mission plus vaste. Quand il retourne à Chełmno en 1215, Christian trouve des Prussiens devenus hostiles par peur de l'expansion polonaiseUrban, William (2003). The Teutonic Knights: A Military History. London: Greenhill Books. p. 290. ISBN 1-85367-535-0.. Les Prussiens païens envahissent le Kulmerland (Chełmno Land), Mazovie, et PomerellieGieysztor, Aleksander; Stefan Kieniewicz; Emanuel Rostworowski; Janusz Tazbir; Henryk Wereszycki (1979). History of Poland. Warsaw: PWN. p. 668. ISBN 83-01-00392-8., assiègent Chełmno et Lubawa et forcent les convertis à revenir aux anciennes croyances. Pendant l’invasion des Prussiens de 1216, Kulm, son château, ses églises et les villages aux alentours sont détruits. La population polonaise et les colons allemands s’enfuientWyatt, Walter James (1876). The History of Prussia, Volume 1. London: Longmans, Green and Co. p. 506.. Le Pape Honorius III appelle à une croisade sous la direction de Christian d'Oliva et choisi comme légat pontifical l'archevêque de Gniezno, Wincenty I NiałekWyatt, Walter James (1876). The History of Prussia, Volume 1. London: Longmans, Green and Co. p. 34.. Les croisés allemands et polonais commencent à se rassembler en Mazovie, en 1219, mais la planification sérieuse commence seulement en 1222 sur l'arrivée des nobles tels que le duc Henry de Silésie, l'archevêque Laurentius de Wrocław, et Laurentius de Lebus. De nombreux nobles polonais commencent à doter l'évêché de Prusse de Christian avec des propriétés et des châteaux dans le Kulmerland (région de Chełmno) pendant ce temps. Les seigneurs conviennent que l'objectif principal est de reconstruire les défenses du Kulmerland (région de Chełmno), en particulier à Chełmno, dont la forteresse est presque entièrement reconstruiteWyatt, Walter James (1876). The History of Prussia, Volume 1. London: Longmans, Green and Co. p. 34.. En 1223, cependant, la plupart des Croisés quittent la région, et les Prussiens dévastent le Kulmerland (région de Chełmno) et la Mazovie encore une fois, forçant duc Conrad à se réfugier dans le château de Płock. Les Baltes atteignent même Gdańsk (Danzig) en PomerelliaWyatt, Walter James (1876). The History of Prussia, Volume 1. London: Longmans, Green and Co. p. 39.. En 1225McClintock, John; James Strong (1883). Cyclopædia of Biblical, Theological, and Ecclesiastical Literature : Vol. VIII: PET-RE. New York: Harper & Brothers. p. 720. ou 1228Perlbach, Max (1886). Preussisch-Polnische Studien zur Geschichte des Mittelalters (in German). Halle: Max Niemeyer. p. 61., quatorze chevaliers allemands sont recrutés par Conrad et Christian pour former un ordre militaire. D'abord accordé la succession de Cedlitz, en Kuyavia, jusqu'à l'achèvement d'un château à Dobrzyń(ou Dobrin), le groupe prend le nom d'Ordre de DobrzyńWyatt, Walter James (1876). The History of Prussia, Volume 1. London: Longmans, Green and Co. p. 36.. Les Chevaliers de Dobrzyń réussissent d'abord à chasser les Prussiens du Kulmerland (région de Chełmno), mais une contre-attaque païenne contre eux tue la majeure partie des membres de l'Ordre. Les survivants obtiennent l'asile en Poméranie chez le duc Swantopelk II. L'Ordre de Calatrava, dote d'une base près de Gdańsk, est également inefficaceGieysztor, Aleksander; Stefan Kieniewicz; Emanuel Rostworowski; Janusz Tazbir; Henryk Wereszycki (1979). History of Poland. Warsaw: PWN. p. 668. ISBN 83-01-00392-8.. En 1222/1223, le duc Conrad de Mazovie, avec la participation d’autres princes de Pologne, reconquiert une partie du Kulmerland, mais en raison de conflits entre les princes cela échoue. Les chevaliers de l’Ordre de Dobrin participent à cette croisade. Ils construisent un château à Dobrzyń en 1224. Mais les chevaliers, originaires soit de cette ville, soit de Basse-Saxe et du Mecklembourg, ne sont que 35. En conséquence, le territoire est de nouveau dévasté par des raids de pillards prussiens et la région se dépeuple. De là les incursions des Prutènes ravagent la Mazovie et les autres terres du duc. Comme le Duc Conrad de Mazovie se sent menacé par une alliance de certains Polonais avec les Prussiens, il demande, suivant ainsi les conseils d'Henri le Barbu, duc de Silésie, l’aide des Chevaliers Teutoniques. * * * * * * * * * * Les Chevaliers sont invités en Prusse par Conrad de Mazovie (1226) . En 1226, les Chevaliers Teutoniques sont invités par Conrad de Mazovie à conquérir et convertir les Prussiens dans la région de la Vistule. Hermann obtient de Conrad une concession foncière dans la région confirmant la mission d'évangélisation et la souveraineté de l'Ordre parmi les Prussiens[https://www.britannica.com/biography/Hermann-von-Salza Hermann Von Salza, Encyclopædia Britannica]Baltiques: Histoire d'une mer d'ambre, Pour l'Histoire, Philippe MEYER, edi8, 2013.. Le duc de Mazovie a donc appelé l'Ordre à son secours, contrairement à que racontent un temps les historiens polonaisVerlinden Charles. Cohn (Willy). Hermann von Salza. Revue belge de philologie et d'histoire, tome 10, fasc. 1-2, 1931. pp. 266-270.. Néanmoins il n'accorde pas aux Teutoniques les possessions des églises et des nobles polonais du Kulmerland (région de Chełmno)Moines et Guerriers. Les ordres religieux-militaires au Moyen Âge, L'Univers historique, Alain Demurger, Le Seuil 2014.. Le duc de Mazovie ne parle pas de fief et de bénéfice, mais d'une troupe armée à son service. La Bulle d’Or de Rimini est une charte promulguée par l'Empereur romain germanique Frédéric II, lors de la Diète de Rimini, en mars 1226, pour confirmer la donation du pays de Kulm faite à l'Ordre Teutonique par le duc Conrad de Mazovie''Baltiques: Histoire d'une mer d'ambre'', Pour l'Histoire, Philippe MEYER, edi8, 2013.. Premier des trois actes relatifs à cette cession de territoire, il est confirmée par le Traité de Kruschwitz, avec le souverain polonais Conrad Ier de Mazovie en 1230, puis par la Bulle papale de Rieti, en 1234, ou 1235Tomasz Jasiński, Kruschwitz, Rimini und die Grundlagen des preußischen Ordenslandes. Urkundenstudien zur Frühzeit des Deutschen Ordens im Ostseeraum. Elwert, N G (1. Juli 2008).. Frédéric II accorde aux Teutoniques des terres avec des droits régaliens appartenant à un Prince d'Empire. Or la Prusse ne fait pas partie de l'Empire''Moines et Guerriers. Les ordres religieux-militaires au Moyen Âge'', L'Univers historique, Alain Demurger, Le Seuil 2014.. Finalement, l'ordre sait utiliser les leçons apprises dans le Burzenland. Hermann von Salza aborde cette nouvelle entreprise beaucoup plus prudemment. Il négocie l'autonomie pour l'ordre dans les terres qu'il va conquérir, et fait préciser par Conrad dans le Traité de Kruszwica, que le duc et tous les tiers renoncent à leurs revendications sur ces territoires''The Chronicle of Prussia by Nicolaus von Jeroschin: A History of the Teutonic Knights in Prussia, 1190–1331'', Crusade Texts in Translation, Dr Mary Fischer, Collaborateurs Professor Malcolm Barber, Professor Peter W Edbury, Professor Bernard Hamilton, Professor Norman Housley, Professor Peter Jackson, Édition 20, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2013.. Le Pape Grégoire IX confirme qu'il est d'accord''The Chronicle of Prussia by Nicolaus von Jeroschin: A History of the Teutonic Knights in Prussia, 1190–1331'', Crusade Texts in Translation, Dr Mary Fischer, Collaborateurs Professor Malcolm Barber, Professor Peter W Edbury, Professor Bernard Hamilton, Professor Norman Housley, Professor Peter Jackson, Édition 20, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2013.. Ces accords deviennent la base légale pour établir un état indépendant mais vassal des Polonais. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques imposent néanmoins avec détermination leur état monastique sur le territoire conquis sur la rive droite de la Vistule inférieure. Deutschordensstaat est né et la politique pour les Allemands d’expansion à l’est (Ostsiedlung) aussi. * * * * * La conquête de la Prusse (1233) . Hermann von Salza finalement en 1233 lance une campagne générale pour la conquête de la Prusse sous la direction du chef de l'ordre provincial Hermann von Balk[https://www.britannica.com/biography/Hermann-von-Salza Hermann Von Salza, Encyclopædia Britannica]. Le même éloge doit lui être adressé pour la netteté de la position qu'il adopte dans la question des débuts de l'Ordre Teutonique en PrusseVerlinden Charles. Cohn (Willy). Hermann von Salza. In: Revue belge de philologie et d'histoire, tome 10, fasc. 1-2, 1931. pp. 266-270.. L'historiographie polonaise contemporaine a protesté contre la couleur tragique que certains savants allemands ont donné à cet appel polonais à des secours germaniques. Il s'agirait d'une politique de missions, entièrement dans la ligne de l'attitude adoptée par la Pologne depuis le Xe siècle à l'égard des populations baltes païennes. M. C. est tout disposé à l'accorder, mais maintient que — dans le cas particulier qui nous occupe — c'est bien l'appel du duc Conrad qui a amené l'Ordre dans le pays de Kulm. D'ailleurs quoi qu'il en soit, il est certain que c'est l'ordre Teutonique qui a déterminé les destinées ultérieures de ces pays, tant au point de vue politique qu'à celui de la civilisation ; mais, d'autre part, dans toute cette affaire, Hermann de Salza n'a vu que la grandeur de son Ordre : : Germanisierungsbestrebungen haben Herniann von Salza sicherlich fern gelegen''Verlinden Charles. Cohn (Willy). ''Hermann von Salza. In: Revue belge de philologie et d'histoire, tome 10, fasc. 1-2, 1931. pp. 266-270.. Certainement du fait de son âge et de ses nombreuses tâches, Salza confie cette mission au Preceptor Prussie, Hermann von Balk. Hermann von Balk, s'apprêtant à partir pour une patrouille dans le désert de Palestine, reçoit l'ordre de Hermann von Salza de quitter la Terre Sainte pour retrouver l'Allemagne et y préparer la conquête des territoires baltes. Lors d'une longue conversation, au mois d'août 1230, le Pape, l'Empereur et le Grand Maître étudient les intérêts des chevaliers teutoniques, qui, de l'aveu du Pape et de l'Empereur, se sont lancés dans la plus grande entreprise qu'aucun Ordre ait jamais tentée : la conquête de la Prusse sur les idolâtres. Entre 1230 et 1249, Hermann von Balk fonde des villes ou bâtit des châteaux : ¤ Thorn fondée en 1233, mais le château est bâti en 1260, ¤ Kulm (1232), ¤ Marienwerder (1233), ¤ Graudenz (1234), ¤ et Elbing (1237). Les Chevaliers Teutoniques voient très vite des villes se développer autour d'eux. Il bâtit aussi des forts, créant ainsi une sorte de limes protégeant le Kulmerland, les terres conquises et la Mazovie polonaise. Le Preceptor Prussie favorise la colonisation allemande et Salza donne des droits aux cités nouvelles. La politique de l'Ordre est de christianiser les Prussiens. Balk réussit par des traités avec les princes polonais et les païens à pacifier la région. Parfois la résistance vient de nouveaux convertis et même le duc chrétien de Pomérélie va combattre les croisés du Nord. * * * * * * * * * * ORDRE DES CHEVALIERS PORTE-GLAIVE . Les chevaliers Porte-Glaive (Fratres miliciae Christi de Livonia, Ritterschaft Christi von Livland) sont un ordre militaire séculier organisé, en 1202, par Théodoric von Treyden et Albert von Buxthoeveden, évêque de Riga''Toward an Understanding of Europe: A Political Economic Précis of Continental Integration'', Alan W. Ertl, Universal-Publishers, 2008.. Ce sont entre les mains de ce dernier que les premiers d'entre eux font leurs vœux, en 1204. Il leur ordonne de porter pour habit une robe de serge blanche avec la chape ou manteau noir, sur lequel il y a du côté de l'épaule gauche une épée rouge croisée de noir, et sur l'estomac deux pareilles épées passées en sautoir. Leur ordre est confirmé par Innocent III, le 31 octobre 1213, qui leur donne pour règle celle des hospitaliers du Temple, et les envoie en Livonie pour défendre les prédicateurs de l’Évangile contre les infidèles. L'évêque de Riga, à qui ils sont subordonnés, leur abandonne le tiers des conquêtes qu'ils pourraient faire. Il est composé de moines guerriers venus de l'Empire pour christianiser les populations baltes. Après des succès durant les premières décennies du XIIIe siècle, et notamment la conquête de la Livonie et de la Courlande, les frères sont nommés Chevaliers de Livonie. Ces derniers ont vaincu sous leur second Grand Maître, Foulques Schenk von Winterfeld, en 1236, durant la bataille de Schaulen contre les Samogitiens (Žemaičiai ou Žemaitē), un sous-groupe des Lituaniens. Hermann von Salza parvient à obtenir le rattachement des chevaliers Porte-Glaive survivants à son Ordre l'année suivante. Ils restent toutefois un peu à part de l'OT. Les Porte-Glaive abandonnèrent leur signe distinctif, deux épées croisées sur leur manteau blanc, pour la croix pattée noire. Les Estes, appuyés par les princes russes de Pskov et de Novgorod résistent à la pression germanique. Les chevaliers Porte-Glaive et quelques Chevaliers Teutoniques prennent néanmoins l’Estonie aux Russes et aux Danois. Hermann von Balk s'y installe en souverain, ainsi qu'en Livonie. Les Estoniens sont évangélisés. Campagne de Valdemar Serj contre les païens à l’appel des chevaliers porte-glaives. Conquête des îles de Rügen, Ösel et Dagö, en 1219. Avec le soutien du pape et de l'empereur du Saint-Empire romain germanique, avec l'appui des chevaliers Porte-Glaive, les Chevaliers Teutoniques tentent de prendre Novgorod et d'autres territoires russes. La bataille du lac Peïpous les oppose, le 5 avril 1242, au prince Alexandre Nevski. Les armées russo-mongoles sont très nombreuses. 400 chevaliers, dont une vingtaine de l’Ordre Teutonique, meurent noyés du fait du poids de leurs armures. Cette bataille met une limite à l'expansion des Germains à l'est de l'Europe. Les chevaliers Porte-Glaive restent sous la dépendance des Chevaliers Teutoniques jusqu'en 1525, époque à laquelle Walter von Plettenberg rachète à Albert de Brandebourg le duché de Livonie et reconstitue l'ordre. * * * * * * * * * * LA FIN DE SA VIE . (1206 -1240), futur cinquième Grand Maître de l’Ordre Teutonique (1239 - 1240).]] En 1239, l'Ordre compte jusqu'à 2.000 gentilshommes allemands qui ont pris la croix de l'Ordre Teutonique, et combattent sous ses enseignes. Hermann von Salza séjourne brièvement en Thuringe seulement quatre fois du temps où il est Grand Maître. Son pays d'adoption était l'Italie. Il est mort après une existence hors du commun spectaculaire le 20 mars 1239, à Salerne, et est enterré à Barletta, dans la chapelle du siège du quartier général de l'Ordre. A la fin de sa vie il est l'équivalent d'un prince et porte le droit à l'aigle impérial sur ses manches. Dans la hiérarchie sociale du monde occidental, Hermann von Salza se trouve ainsi immédiatement derrière l'Empereur et le Pape. Le 20 mars 1239, Friedrich est de nouveau excommunié par le Pape Grégoire. Le même jour décède Hermann von Salza, qui a toujours su négocier avec succès dans le conflit entre le pape et l'empereur. Grâce à ce Pape, et à ses qualités de diplomate, il laisse après lui un ordre militaire, celui des Chevaliers Teutoniques puissant, installé dans le pays de la Prusse. Cet Etat va avoir un rôle majeur dans l'histoire allemande. Konrad von Thüringen lui succède comme cinquième Grand Maître de l’Ordre Teutonique. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCE . Catégorie:Grand maître de l'ordre Teutonique Catégorie:Décès en 1239 Catégorie:Ordre Teutonique Catégorie:Ordre religieux catholique Catégorie:Ordre honorifique Catégorie:Histoire de l'Allemagne médiévale Catégorie:Noblesse allemande Catégorie:Histoire religieuse de l'Allemagne Catégorie:Homme croisé Catégorie:Personnalité du Proche-Orient ancien Catégorie:Noblesse balte